romfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Maychan
Hi, Runes of Magic Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Möbel. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- MtaÄ (Diskussion) 07:52, 24. Mai 2010 du scheinst hier neu und aktiv zu sein ;) vielleicht können wir uns ein bisschen abstimmen ;) NeoElementarius 12:13, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Jo, kein Problem :) Maychan 07:58, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Größe der Icons bei den Skills sollen wir die Icons auf 32x32 oder auf 64x64 machen, weil im Moment sind sie bunt gemischt, und bei der Skill-Übersicht sind die 64x64 imho zu groß. Bitte kurz Rückmeldung Danke NeoElementarius 09:12, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) bei einer Liste würde ich 32x32 machen, ich weiss nicht ob wir die Fertigkeiten selbst Präsentieren sollen. Ich spiele RoM noch nicht sehr lange um zu wissen ob eine genauere Beschreibung nötig der Fertigkeiten ist. Wenn ja würde ich dort die 64x64 machen. In der Liste sin die schon ein wenig zu gross, oder wie ist deine Meinug dazu? Maychan 09:19, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich denke es geht hier einfach um eine generelle Übersicht was möglich ist. Die Beschreibungen dazu können wir ja von buffed übernehmen, imho hat der Ersteller des Wikis auch damals bei buffed abgeklärt, das er Auszüge verwenden darf. Um die Arbeit beim Anlegen von Gegenständen existieren einige Vorlagen dafür, diese müssten jedoch überarbeitet werden, bevor sie zum Einsatz kommen. Werde mich im Laufe der Woche darum kümmern. Wo hast du die 64x64er icons her, wo du nutzt? buffed? NeoElementarius 09:25, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja habe ich, ist nicht schlimm oder? Wenn doch mach ich sie wieder weg, aber wenn ihr ja schon abgeklärt hab ist ja dann nicht schlimm. Auch die Rohstoffe habe ich von da. Achja hab erst seit kurzem gemerkt dass ein Bild eines Rohstoffes einpaarmal gebrauchen kann, es gibt viele Items die gleich ausehen. Maychan 09:30, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) nein, it kein Problem afaik. ok, dan werde ich die Skills in den Listen komplett auf 32x32 abändern, in den Gegenständen selbst werden wir das dann in 64x64 machen NeoElementarius 10:41, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) ok Maychan 11:10, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen Ich wollte eigentlich zwei verschiedene Vorlagen machen, eine für Gegenstände und eine für Rohstoffe / Verarbeitetes Material, da ich ja beim gegenstand keinen Rohstoff hab aus dem er produziert wird bitte für Rohstoffe diese nutzen! http://de.rom.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Rohstoff Gegenstand bau ich wieder um!! Benutzer:NeoElementarius|NeoElementarius 12:34, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ok, vorlage wurde so weit geändert, und IF abfragen eingebaut, damit bei Leeren Feldern die Variable ausgeblendet wird. Bitte 0 eingeben, wenn eine Variable nicht belegt werden soll, NeoElementarius 13:49, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Aha, jetzt wurde mir die Arbeit erleichtert :D Danke, hab mich seit neusten auch nachgeschaut wie man eine Vorlage macht, ist ja nicht schwer :) Die Runen weiss ich noch nicht ganz wie man es anzeigen soll, ich lass dir dort freie Hand. Ich mache in dieser Zeit dan die Rohstoffe weiter. Achja,hab eine Frage, wie machen wir mit den Bilder für die Rohstoffe? Alle ein eigenes Bild oder alle die gleich Aussehen das gleiche Bild? Maychan 10:18, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Du musst für jeden Rohstoff ein eigenes Bild anlegen, ansonsten funktioniert nämlich die Vorlage nicht mehr, weil die den Namen des Rohstoffs für das Bild verwendet NeoElementarius 10:25, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) okey ^^ Maychan 10:26, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) wieso änderst du jedesmal die Vorlagen ab?? du brauchst in der Vorlage } - Rezeptur' dann werden die richtig gelistet, und es ist eine Unterscheidung zu den Rohstoffen da Ich hab das mit Feenkantholz mal Probiert NeoElementarius 09:25, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) K, das ergibt einen Sinn bei der Auflistung, ich achte dann mal drauf. Maychan 09:29, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe eine andere Idee, man kann den in der Kategorie auch sagen unter welchen Namen es aufgelistet werden soll. Dies Hab ich mal mit Rezeptur - Eisen versucht. Maychan 10:05, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) OK, funktioniert auch, und wie machst du das? ich finde nirgends wo du das abgelegt hast ^^ NeoElementarius 10:12, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) wenn du eine Seite bearbeitest haste unten bei den Kategorien zwei Pfeile, wenn man da draufdrückt kann man dies einstellen ^^ Maychan 10:14, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ok, gechecked ;) die Frage ist was einfacher ist. ich würde aber die Sachen immer nach dem Hauptprodukt Kategoriesieren. z.B. Gehärteter Obsidianbarren würde ich unter O einsortieren, oder? NeoElementarius 10:17, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber ein User der nicht viel von diesen Rohstoffen kennt würde vielleicht unter G suchen, denke ich mal. Maychan 10:19, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) das is ein Argument, aber iwie unlogisch ^^ aber lassen wir das mal so ups, Unterschrift vergessen ^^ NeoElementarius 10:22, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) mir gefällt iwi das layout von den Rezepturen noch nicht, was meinst du? NeoElementarius 10:28, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) mir auch nicht wirklich, habe noch keine Idee wie man es anders gestallten kann und du? Maychan 10:35, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Was hat die Farbe bei den Rezepturen für eine Rolle,dies ist mir noch nicht ganz klar. Maychan 11:13, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ich werd später mal ein bisschen an dem Layout rumspielen, die Farbe kann ich mir nur denken dass die mit der Seltenheit der Rezepte zu tun hat, da du ja manche nur bei Monstern finden kannst. NeoElementarius 11:41, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Also, hab mal nachgeschaut und etwas gefunden, ob es richtig ist weiss ich nicht. Es handelt sich, wie du schon sagtest um die Seltenheit der Items. Order of rarity- (from common to highest rarity) White->Green->Blue->Purple->Orange Maychan 12:30, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ja, das ist dann genau das gleiche wie mit den items z.B. Orange items = Epische Items = sehr sehr selten NeoElementarius 12:40, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hab mal eine Änderung gemacht, sieht besser aus, weiss aber nicht ganz ob es das richtige ist. Maychan 08:19, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) hab heute den ganzen Nachmittag dran rumgespielt und es mehr oder weniger neu geschrieben ^^ ich denke aber das das annehmbar ist: Vorlage:Rezept. Kläre grade noch, dass wir ne dropdownbox für die Farbe bekommen. NeoElementarius 16:13, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) das neue Design ist super ^^ hat etwas mysteriöses :D Die Hauptseite kann man die auch schwarz machen? Achja ,wie gefallen dir die Monster Bilder. Das sind die 3D-Bilder vom Romdata. Maychan 16:29, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : mir gefällt das neue Design überhaupt nicht, und man muss wieder alle vorlagen usw. abändern. Ich würde es wieder zurücksetzen .... :NeoElementarius 04:14, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : :Mir schon nur die weisse Seite nervt mich, aber egal ist ne Geschmacksache. :Maychan 07:28, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Gegenstände iwie schaut die Vorlage so komisch aus. Willst du das wirklich da rechts hängen haben? Dann müsste man evtl. noch ne kleine Spalte einfügen, dass das Bearbeiten net so direkt am Rahmen klatscht. den Rahmen würde ich auch Ausblenden. NeoElementarius 11:40, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde wenn es links hängt sieht es noch seltsamer aus, das mit dem Bearbeitenweiss ich erlich gesagt nicht wie ich anders machen soll. Wenn die Informationen kompakter aufgebaut sind, dann ist es besser lesbar und man findet sich besser zurecht, als dass man runterscrollen muss. Dies ist meine Meinung, wenn du es anders haben willst, dann finden wir schon eine Lösung ^^ Maychan 15:25, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ne, das mit dem kompakter passt schon, ich schau mir das mal nochma an, das Layoutkrieg mer scho iwi gebacken ;) NeoElementarius 19:10, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) K ^^ ich schaue dass alle Items die geeignete Vorlagen benutzen, das macht die Formatierung einfacher ^^ Maychan 19:17, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ich glaub so können wirs lassen NeoElementarius 19:35, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Monster / Kreaturen Wir haben hier ne Überschneidung: Monster und Kreatur Ich würde sagen, Kreatur leben lassen, und die anderen Importieren NeoElementarius 05:50, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) K ^^ Maychan 08:17, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) So es gibt jetzt nichts mehr dass in der Kategorie Monster. Maychan 11:23, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) du bist ein workoholic ;) - was arbeitest du eigenltich? wie alt bist du? NeoElementarius 11:51, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hahaha, 21 Studentin mit Fach Informatik, hab mal gelegentlich Zeit mich anders auszutoben als Programmieren ;) Maychan 16:59, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Seitenfarbe Also nach reiflicher Überlegung bin ich dafür, dass wir das Wiki wieder auf die Ursprungsfarbe umstellen, da das schwarz/weiß total bescheuert aussieht und neue Besucher eher vergrault wie anzieht. der Aufwand das ganze an das neue Design anzupassen ist imho zu groß NeoElementarius 10:28, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde wenn man alles nicht schwarz machen kann ziemlich blöd, dann würde auch lieber die alte wieder draufsetzen. Maychan 11:19, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) da hier sehr viele Statische Seiten dabei sind, die nicht über Vorlagen gehandelt werden, ist es imho irrsin, das umzubauen. Ich werde den Admin mal anschreiben, dass er es wieder zurücksetzt. NeoElementarius 11:48, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Begriffserklärungen Sollten wir nicht eine Seite mit Begriffserklärungen machen, ich glaub es ist so besser als diese einzel zu machen? Maychan 13:08, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ja, wäre glaub ich ganz gut :) Sorry wenn ich im Moment wenig am Wiki mache, aber ich bin RL ziemlich arg eingespannt im Moment NeoElementarius 18:41, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wiki Aktivität Hallo, ich wollte mal Fragen ob das Wiki hier aktiv genutzt wird oder ob es mehr oder weniger Tod ist, damit ich weiß ob es sinn macht hier weiter zuarbeiten Gruß Aivendil